


H is for...(Jack drabble)

by Lokei



Series: Stargate SG-1 Alphabet Soup Contributions [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei





	H is for...(Jack drabble)

**H is for Heliopolis**

It’s been years since they found Ernest Littlefield alone on his storm-wrecked silent planet, and Jack has barely spared a millisecond of conscious thought on the lost library of the four advanced races since.He knows Daniel still thinks about it—after descending, Daniel remembered in during a quiet day at Jack’s, and the colonel got the excruciating opportunity to watch Daniel live its discovery and disappearance for a second time.And, of course, the archaeologist keeps in touch with Catherine and Ernest, because that’s the kind of thing he does.

But Jack tidied all that away a long time ago, deliberately.The only time he lost control of his memories was when he got the knowledge of the Ancients dumped into his brain—he had wacky dreams for weeks after that, including scenes of glowing atoms in a holographic sky.

Now that they’re searching for the Lost City of the Ancients, Jack’s dreams are back.He might not know what Daniel’s universal language is really all about, but of one thing he is certain.He knows if and when they find another headsucker thing, it’s his.Like any threat—if that’s what it takes to save his team and his planet, be it from falling rocks or hostile fire—Jack will put himself right in its path.Simple.His danger, his decision, his meaning of life stuff.


End file.
